


Chinthitha

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: A letter to Maharani Sumitra Devi of Kuntala .





	Chinthitha

**Author's Note:**

> A letter from devasena's chief lady in waiting and Maharani sumitra 's confidante Sulochana days before Devasena's seemantham.
> 
> 2.For week 4 challenge..baahubali summertime challenge.

*JAI KUNTALA *

Respected maharani

My Salutations to you!

Hoping that you and our Maharaj are hale and hearty.

I'm writing this very urgent letter as the situation here is very tense.I hope this letter will reach your majesty by evening itself.

Your majesty,maharaja and you must come here to mahishmati as soon as possible. This rajmata she wont let our yuvarani live in peace..even in this state.

The son she bore is insulting our yuvraj baahubali in every possible way.He chooses to keep quiet but you know our yuvarani. She gets into arguments every other day with the king's cronies. Yesterday she fainted out of sheer exhaustion and all the stress.The vaidji has said all this is not good for the baby and she needs to be happy instead. 

Maharani,we should take our yuvarani and yuvraj back to Kunthala. May I suggest organising the customary seemantham in 2 days and take them back by weekend?I'm really really worried about our yuvarani. 

Yours faithfully 

Sulochana.

*JAI KUNTALA*


End file.
